Gray and Color
by estamilagro
Summary: It's a carby!!!! please r&r, but get over the fact that abby drinks, she's been doing that for over a year now!


Gray and Color  
  
(a/n this has some spoilers! Okay? I'm not sure if *this* will happen, but please oh please oh please let it! Rock on and enjoy!)  
  
Abby Lockhart glanced miserably into the empty trauma one where John Carter sat, adding to a patient's chart. It had been a long day, and both of them were tired. As she walked past, a thought entered her mind. What if she asked him to dinner?  
  
It was possible. John and Susan had broken up a few weeks earlier, and he had wanted to pursue something with her, but she felt bad. Susan was just becoming her friend when Dr. Weaver had sent them to a sexual harassment seminar. The instructor had been late, then everyone started talking, and soon, Luka and John were fighting. That event almost destroyed Abby's friendship with Susan, not to mention Luka and John. But maybe it was time to move one. Maybe it was time to start talking to John again.  
  
She cautiously opened the doors, "Um, hey John..."  
  
"Abby," he grinned, his eyes lighting up from the sight of her, "Hey! What do you need?"  
  
"How about we get together tonight? You know, go to dinner, talk?"  
  
"Sure! I'm off in an hour. How about you come over, and I'll make something?"  
  
"You can cook?"  
  
"You don't know me that well, do you?" he smiled.  
  
"Sure. I'm off in an hour, too. I'll be in the lounge then, okay?"  
  
"Great," John answered as Abby smiled and left the room.  
  
As she walked away, Abby couldn't help but smile. Every time she saw John, she couldn't help but smile. And now, fate was smiling in their favor.  
  
An hour later, Abby entered the lounge to find Susan Lewis sitting inside. She and Susan hadn't shared a civil conversation since the "incident." In fact, they hadn't even looked at each other. So Abby sat down in a chair on the other end of the room from the doctor and opened a magazine. John would be there any second, and they could leave, getting away from the awkward silence.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Susan interrogated.  
  
"I'm waiting for John."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The silence continued and Abby regretted saying that she was waiting for Carter. Now, Susan would try to put up a fight when he came in. What a perfect way to ruin an evening, thought Abby.  
  
"Abby?" Carter asked, opening the door, "Are you ready?"  
  
She stood up, and sighed a breath of relief, "Yes! Let's go!"  
  
John and Abby got out of the hospital and into the parking lot as fast as they could, without confrontation from Luka, Susan, Kerry, or anyone. The two practically threw themselves into John's car and left.  
  
The kitchen was large enough it could have easily been Abby's apartment. The mere sight of it almost made her breathless. But being around John definitely made her breathless.  
  
She hid her feelings the best she could, but it was impossible with John dancing around wearing an apron, serving Chinese food, and pouring wine. How Abby wanted to have that every night for the rest of her life.  
  
"Red or white?" he asked, holding two bottles, "Or maybe a nice champagne?"  
  
"I'll have champagne," answered Abby, "Is it time to eat?"  
  
He finished pouring her glass and smiled, "Sure is!"  
  
They both sat at the surprisingly small table and began to eat. Every few bites, he would look up and see Abby, glancing back at him. And every time he did, she would blush and look back down at her food.  
  
After quietly finishing their meals, they went into the living room and both sat on the soft, brown leather couch. Putting his arm around Abby, John tried to break the silence.  
  
"So, did you forgive me for what happened at the seminar, or is this part of a plan to get back at me?"  
  
"No, I forgave you. Luka, on the other hand..." she joked.  
  
"I'm glad. I missed talking to you.  
  
"Me too."  
  
John then leaned over and pressed his lips firmly, yet passionately on hers. At first, it caught Abby off guard. He had just painfully came out of a relationship with a strong woman, and now he was being the assertive one. But it made sense to her and always did. Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling her fingers in his hair and he gently massaged her back.  
  
Abby gently pulled away from him after a few moments. "I can't believe we're doing this," she murmured.  
  
"Yeah...but doesn't it feel right?" John answered in a hushed voice.  
  
This time, she made the first move, tasting the champagne on his lips and pulling herself into his embrace. John put his arms around, hoping to never let her go.  
  
Susan Lewis slowly walked up the steps of John's house, holding a bouquet of flowers. It was nearly midnight and Abby had to have been long gone. Besides, it was time to make amends.  
  
She quickly taped on the door and expected someone to answer. So, she tapped again. And again. Finally, she rang the doorbell.  
  
It swung open as Abby said, "How may I help you...oh. Susan. What do you need?"  
  
"I came here to see John. I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
"Abby? Who is it?" John called from inside the house.  
  
"It's me," Susan replied, "Susan."  
  
With one fell swoop, she pushed Abby out of the way and let herself in. Abby, shrugged and was silently closing the door when John walked out of the kitchen with two champagne flutes.  
  
"Susan! I didn't know Abby let you in! What do you need?" he inquired.  
  
"So this is a date, huh? And to think I came here to say I was sorry!"  
  
"Listen, you broke up with me. It was your decision, and this is my decision. Okay?"  
  
"Fine," she huffed, "Fine. I'll go then."  
  
She stormed towards the door, which Abby had more than graciously opened for her. Pushing her away again, Susan slammed the door behind her.  
  
A confused John laughed, " More champagne?"  
  
"I think that would be nice."  
  
Abby cleaned up after a suture while Luka Kovac quickly scribbled on the patients charts. They avoided each other as much as possible, as John and Susan did, but it didn't always work. At least Luka wasn't angry with her, Abby thought.  
  
"So, Abby, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Luka questioned in his thick accent.  
  
"I can't...sorry," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"I, um, Luka, I have a date with John."  
  
"I see," choked the Croatian as he turned and left.  
  
"Luka, I'm sorry!" she called out after him, but it was too late.  
  
Susan hated her and now Luka hated her. Thank God John didn't.  
  
Luka raced into the lounge where Susan sat, reading a book. At first, they didn't notice one another. Each was too concerned with their own problems. Susan with John, Luka with Abby. It was when they both looked up that they noticed each other.  
  
"Luka, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Yes there is. You're obviously upset. What is wrong?"  
  
"It's Abby. I asked her to dinner, and she has a date with Carter. I want to be with her, but she doesn't want to be with me. That's what is wrong."  
  
"That's my problem, too. John is in love with Abby, and here I am. Luka, I know what you're going through. I'm going through it, too."  
  
Luka thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Then would you like to go to dinner, tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Walking out of Doc Magoo's hand in hand, Carter and Abby laughed. For three weeks, they had been dating and every day got better and better. Even Luka and Susan were nicer. Maybe it something to do with their dating, maybe it was spring, but everything was going great.  
  
Carter stopped laughing for a second, but kept his same, goofy smile on his face. In the middle of the ambulance bay, he pulled Abby into his embrace and kissed her, as Mark Greene, Elizabeth Corday, Susan Lewis and Luka Kovac watched. In their minds, it wasn't as impressive as it was to Abby.  
  
As they pulled apart, Abby breathed, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because I felt like it," murmured Carter, kissing her again.  
  
That night, with Abby in his arms, all John could think about how happy he was. For almost a year, she had been in Luka's arms, while he could only dream about her. Now, there she was, asleep, dreaming peaceful, happy dreams. And, maybe, he thought, those dreams would have him in them.  
  
"Abby! Abby! How many times do I have to tell you! I don't like black toast!" Someone screamed in the apartment.  
  
John bolted up from his peaceful slumber. Someone was there who should have been. And Abby wasn't next to him. Getting out of bed to investigate, he slowly tip-toed into the kitchen to see Abby sitting at the table with her head in her hands and Maggie waving bread at her.  
  
"Maggie! What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" soothed John, leading Abby's mother to the couch, "I think Abby needs some sleep. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, she does! I keep telling her that, but she never listens. Isn't that right?" Maggie Wyczenski rambled, "But she never listens. You take care of her, John, you hear me? You take care of my Abby."  
  
"I will, Maggie, I will. Now you go to sleep, all right? Just go to sleep."  
  
"Good night, John."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He waited a few minutes to make sure she was asleep to get Abby. While he had talked with her mother, she had also gone to sleep. So, gently picking her up, he carried her back to bed with him.  
  
The next morning, he awoke to find Abby still there and Maggie standing over them.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied.  
  
"Would you marry my Abby?"  
  
The question caught him off guard. Sure, it had been only a month, but he had loved her for almost a year before they had actually gotten together. But would she feel the same way?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Yes I would, Maggie. I'd marry her."  
  
"Good. Thank you. Thank you, John."  
  
Carter thought driving both Maggie and Abby to County would prove hard, but despite the pairing, it was relatively easy. They each knew what buttons to push and when not to push them. Thankfully, neither was in the mood.  
  
Later, in Curtain 3, Abby explained to John what had happened and why Maggie had decided to pay them a visit.  
  
"She wants money. She got fired again, and she wants money. So, she came knocking on our door, and here she is. Expecting me to take care of her."  
  
"Is she on her meds?"  
  
"Probably not. Every time she comes here she isn't. What else is new?"  
  
"Abby, don't worry about it. Remember what happened last time? She came, she left, we went after her, and she left again. You said it was a cycle, and here we go again. I'll be here for you. I was last time."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"But what, Abby? I promise you I will help you through this. You have to believe me."  
  
"John, I believe you. It's just…just…this is my mother. If I'm not worrying about my mother, she comes begging for money. If I am worrying, she's unconscious in some hotel. She makes my life, revolve around hers and I don't want it to hurt us."  
  
"I don't think it will."  
  
She snorted, "Why not? What makes you think that she won't get in the way?"  
  
"Because she asked me to marry you this morning. And I said I would."  
  
The news hit Abby like a ton of bricks. John, the man she had been in love with for so love, said he would marry her. And her mother asked him!  
  
"I…I don't know what to say."  
  
"Your mother'll be here for it anyway," he said, getting down on one knee, "So, Abigail Wyczenski, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears of joy burned in her eyes as she opened her mouth to responded, "Yes. Yes!"  
  
John scooped her up into his arms and swung her around, both laughing and crying at the same time. After spinning around a few times, they stopped and kissed. And looking in from the window outside was Maggie, crying and laughing, too.  
  
Later, as John and Abby tried to sleep, Maggie came back into their dark room and gently shook him.  
  
"What is it, Maggie?"  
  
"Take good care of her, okay? I'm gonna go now, so you take care of her, okay?"  
  
"I will. I will."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
He watched as Maggie quickly and quietly stepped out of the room and out of the apartment. Once he heard the door shut, he woke up his fiancé.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's three in the morning."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your mother just left."  
  
"What? Is she taking her meds? What did she say?"  
  
"Calm down. All Maggie told me was that she was leaving and that she wants me to take care of you. That's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. Now go to sleep," he soothed, rubbing her back, "Just go to sleep.  
  
Laying there, watching her snuggle closer to him, he thought of their past. Something always got in the way, whether it was Susan, Rena, Luka, or anyone else, they never actually got together. It was the gray part of their lives, but now it was color. John thought about their future life, with a nice house, kids, growing old together. The color of his life, Abby's life, was beginning, and he was glad he wasn't going to miss a second of it. 


End file.
